My dirty little secret
by trinh89
Summary: traduzione a cura di trinh89: naruto e sasuke si incontrano puntualmente ogni 13 del mese per poter esprimere il loro amore, il loro piccolo segreto.


Titolo: My dirty little secret (Il mio piccolo sporco segreto).  
Autore originale: **My Chemical Naruto Romance**.  
Traduttrice: trinh89 (letto e corretto da grislatifoglie, grazie mille ).  
Lingua originale: inglese.  
Disclaimer: tutti i personaggi di questa fan fic sono maggiorenni, e comunque non realmente esistenti. I loro diritti appartengono al sensei Masashi Kishimoto, e questa traduzione non è a scopo di lucro.  
Pairing: sasunaru.  
Rating: yaoi, lemon, song-fic, introspettivo.  
Il titolo è preso dalla canzone dei The All American Rejects.

-One-shot: My dirty little secret.

Stavo ansimando forte, gocce di sudore imperlavano la mia fronte.

Mi lecco le labbra, pentendomene all'istante come un colpo di aria fredda ci colpisce il volto, gelandomele. Il vento sta soffiando selvaggiamente, facendo sembrare completamente vuota la periferia del piccolo paese in cui io e l'Ero-sennin stiamo, non c'è niente se non le foglie che vorticano nell'aria, che si fermano ai miei piedi, rallentando il mio cammino mentre avanzo attraverso la città.

Sto correndo il più veloce che posso, per raggiungere quel posto. Il posto dove incontro_ lui_ ogni mese. Ogni mese, il 13, Jiraiya e io torniamo _sempre_ in questo villaggio così può "Incontrarsi con gli amici". Sì. Ciò che vuole dire è, fare il pervertito con la donna al centro dei Bagni che c'è qui.

I miei denti stanno battendo, il freddo mi sta intorpidendo il corpo. Tremo, incamminandomi per la via principale del Villaggio della Cascata.

Ecco perché _ci _incontriamo qui. E' a metà strada, tra Konoha e il Villaggio del Suono. Questa è la ragione per cui ci incontriamo qui, per vederci.

"Naruto-san?" viene una voce familiare dietro di me.

Mi blocco sui miei passi, nel mezzo della strada scura, per voltarmi e trovarmi faccia a faccia con la persona che mi ha sorpreso. Nyoko, una dei miei amici che ho conosciuto durante i miei brevi soggiorni in questo villaggio. Il mio cuore sta battendo forte dalla paura della scoperta. Il _terrore _di essere stato scoperto.

Mi sforzo di far comparire un sorriso sui miei lineamenti.

"Nyoko-chan! Mi hai spaventato! Che ci fai qui fuori?" divago, grattandomi il retro del capo nervosamente, e aggiustandomi il copri fronte.

Mi lancia uno sguardo attento. Mi muovo sul posto a disagio, impaziente di andarmene.

"Sto solo buttando via la spazzatura". Indica il sacchetto nella sua mano. "Cosa ci fai _tu _qui fuori? Il tuo hotel è nella direzione opposta da dove ti stai dirigendo". Sembra confusa, mentre aspetta la mia risposta.

_Kuso. (dannazione)_"Er…solo una piccola passeggiata notturna. Non riesco a dormire stasera, mi sto solo dando una schiarita alla testa". Mento, nascondendo la mia espressione si ansia che minaccia di apparire e tradirmi.

Uno sguardo di panico appare sul suo giovane viso. Ha solo undici anni, non può ancora capire che cosa sto facendo, non può fare altro che _crederci_.

"Non te ne stai andando, Naruto-san? Non dovresti partire per almeno altri tre giorni! Ti prego non andare!" piagnucola, buttando via la spazzatura nel bidone, e trocendosi le mani insieme.

Sorrido, e scuoto la testa.

"No, Nyoko. Sto solo passeggiando. E' meglio che torni letto. E' tardi. Quasi le 11". Dico scherzoso.

Nyoko sorride, la sua fronte si rilassa improvvisamente come si gira e rientra in casa.

"Buona notte, Naruto-nii-san". Sussurra, chiudendo la porta.

Sorrido tristemente e riprendo a camminare. Mi assicuro che nessun altro mi abbia visto.

Non dovrei fare questo. E' sbagliato. Non posso credere che facciamo questo. Odio mentire alle persone a cui tengo. Ma ne ho bisogno. Ne ho bisogno così posso ancora vederlo. Non posso vivere senza di lui. Sono abituato a pensare che mentire a loro su di _noi _sia giusto, perché lui ed io abbiamo ciò che vogliamo. Ma poi, anche lui ha ammesso che era dispiaciuto di dover mentire ai suoi compagni, e mi ha detto che era ciò era sbagliato. L'ho negato la prima volta, sebbene…nella parte più recondita della mia mente, sapevo che aveva ragione, lo avevo sempre saputo…solo che non volevo ammetterlo a me stesso. Non voglio _smettere_.

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along**_

Controllo di nuovo dietro di me, e faccio una giravolta complete, per assicurarmi che nessuno mi abbia visto o mi stia seguendo. Esco dalle porte del villaggi, e mi aggiusto la giacca. Avanzo per un lungo sentiero, la notte sta diventando così fredda che mi brucia le guancie, e ne sfrego una, sentendo una delle cicatrici simili a baffetti che vi è sopra.  
L'Adrenalina per l'essere quasi stato scoperto sta pulsando nelle mie vene. E non positivamente. Il mio labbro inferiore sta tremando, e le gambe mi dolgono, ma resisto. Sto canticchiando fra me, per tentare e trascinare via la solitudine della notte vuota, della mia _vita _vuota.

Aumento il passo, passando da un'andatura veloce a una corsa rapida.  
_  
Perché sto facendo questo? Perché rischio ogni cosa per questo? Per lui.  
_  
Solo per trascorrere del tempo con lui. Solo per fermare il mio cuore dal frantumarsi ulteriormente. Non sono niente senza di lui. Lo sa. Tuttavia, lui sta al Villaggio del suono, ignorando il mio cuore spezzato. Abbiamo fatto tutto questo insieme, rischiato tutto, mentito, solo per vederci per una piccola notte. Per esprimere il nostro amore l'uno verso l'altro, per rassicurarci l'un l'altro che il nostro amore non è morto.

_**I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_Esco dal sentiero, e mi inoltro nella foresta, quando vedo un'enorme roccia che è il mio punto di riferimento, per il nostro appuntamento. Incespico tra i ramoscelli spezzati e le foglie cadute. Rami spezzati sotto i mie piedi producono un forte rumore. Ogni volta, il mio cuore salta un battito e la sorpresa non accenna ad andarsene.

La luna sta brillando sopra di me, la sola luce che aiuta la mia vista.

_Lì vicino._ Mi rassicuro. _Poi tutti I dubbi se ne andranno. __Non sarai più solo._Il mio cuore batte freneticamente, come entro nella piccola radura. I raggi lunari qui sono più intensi, illuminano la liscia superficie della roccia, che è situata nel centro…

E seduto lì, in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza…il mio amante.

Il mio cuore quasi si ferma. Siede sulla roccia, guardando il alto al cielo, la luce della luna lo fa apparire ancora più simile a una divinità. Mi beo della sua presenza in silenzio. I suoi capelli corvini, con riflessi blu notte. Le sue iridi d'onice, che brillano alla luce splendente, e la sua bellissima pelle diafana.

Abbasso il mio sguardo al suolo, mentre faccio pochi passi verso di lui.

"Naruto-kun". Si volta verso di me, e sorride leggermente.

Mi siedo al suo fianco, abbassandomi sulla roccia.

"Sasuke". Mi piego verso di lui, e dolcemente, faccio incontrare le nostre labbra.

La sua mano guantata si alza e mi accarezza piano la guancia, e le sue labbra si occupano delle mie, accendendo tutti i mie sensi.

Ci scostiamo ricercando l'aria, e lui appoggia la sua fronte contro la mia.

"Mi sei mancato". Sussurra, guardandomi intensamente negli occhi.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato". Rispondo, avvolgendo le mie braccia intorno al suo collo.

Porta la sua mano su dietro la mia nuca, e m attira a se per un altro bacio. Questa volta lecca il mio labbro inferiore, pregando per entrare. Felicemente, glielo permetto, bramando la sensazione che mi prende ogni volta che ci uniamo. La sua lingua esplora la mia bocca, danzando con la mia, percorrendo ogni minimo spazio della mia bocca. Massaggia la mia lingua con la sua, giocando dolcemente con le ciocche bionde della mia nuca, mentre le mie mani passano su e giù per la sua schiena.

Lentamente ci stacchiamo, e lui avvolge le sue braccia intorno a me, tirandomi vicino a lui.

Sediamo in silenzio per qualche istante, lui tracciando pigramente cerchi sulla mia schiena, la mia testa che poggia sul duo petto scolpito. Noto che sta solo indossando la sua solita maglia bianca, che rivela la maggior parte del suo petto. Non che non _ami_ vedere il suo bellissimo corpo, ma…starà davvero congelando.

Credo che ci riscalderemo più tardi, ad ogni modo…

Entrambi stiamo guardando la luna, alta nel cielo nero color pece, brilla più luminosa di tutte le stelle.

"Mi manca Konoha". Sussurra Sasuke, voltando il capo per guardarmi negli occhi ancora una volta.

I miei occhi si spalancano a questo, e mi metto seduto, ancora fra le sue braccia.

"Nani?!" esclamo, guardandolo scioccato.

"Mi manchi. Mi manca ciò che ho perso…" mormora, la voce chiaramente udibile.

Il mio cuore sta battendo nel petto, l'eccitazione che sale dentro di me.

"Allora torna, Sasuke! Torna indietro con me, a casa!" insist.

Sorride tristemente, evitando il mio sguardo.

"Non posso. Sai che è troppo complicate, Naruto. Devo diventare più forte".

"Ma-t-tu devi tornare!" lo supplico. "Per me".

Il capo si Sasuke scatta verso di me.

"Naruto, ti prego. Lasciamo perdere". Insiste lui, prendendo la mia mano nella sua.

Ma la ritraggo. Si acciglia.

"Sasuke, sembra che per te sia colo una cosa fisica!" mi acciglio, voltando la testa dal lato opposto a lui.

"Che diavolo?!" domanda, prendendomi rudemente il mento con la sua mano guantata, e forzandomi a guardarlo.

"Naruto! Io ti AMO. Io sono INNAMORATO di te. Io rischierei tutto per te! Ma, tornare a Konoha è qualcosa che non posso fare e basta. Farei tutto per te t-tranne quello. Ti prego, comprendimi. E' solo una cosa di cui non voglio parlare. Ti prego". Mi supplica, cercando i miei occhi per qualche reazione.  
_**  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
**_  
Annuisco leggermente, chiudendo gli occhi per impedire alle lacrime di uscire.

Lo sento inclinarsi in avanti, e il suo caldo respiro contro le mie labbra.

"Grazie". Sussurra, premendo le sue labbra sulle mie in un bacio bollente.

"Fin tanto che _tu_ sai che io ti amo. Nessun altro ha bisogno di saperlo".

_**You are the only one that needs to know**_Mi spinge contro la pietra dura, il freddo che trapassa la giacca, ma velocemente sparisce come Sasuke si portò sopra di me, abbassandosi e posando le sue labbra sul mio collo. Gemo piano mentre succhia e mordicchia la tenera carne.

"Non posso perderti, Naruto. Questa è la ragione…" si interrompe per leccarmi il collo. "Per cui questo deve continuare ad essere il nostro segreto. Loro non hanno bisogno di sapere".

Gemo dolcemente mentre mi apre la giacca arancione, e una mano scivola sotto la mia maglietta nera, per giocare con un capezzolo.

Il mio respiro sta diventando affannato, ma riesco ad ansimare:

"Manterrò questo…segreto".

Sasuke ghigna, e risale dal mio collo per baciare appassionatamente le mie labbra.

"Il nostro piccolo sporco segreto". Mormora contro le mie labbra, facendo scorrere una mano giù verso la vita dei miei pantaloni.  
_**  
**__**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
My dirty little secret**_Soffoco un gemito come la sua mano scivola nei miei boxer, massaggiando il mio membro semi eretto, passando un dito per tutta la mia lunghezza.

Bianco piacere annebbia la mia vista ad ogni tocco. Sta baciando il retro del mio collo, leccando occasionalmente il lobo del mio orecchio.

L'intera esperienza suona così surreale. Un anno fa, non avrei mai immaginato questo. Giacere qui, sotto il mio compagno di squadra, che è anche il mio rivale, mentre mi da piacere, come mio _amante_.

Quasi rido, al pensiero che tutti a Konoha sono all'oscuro di ciò. Pensano che nessuno sappia dove sia Sasuke. Pensano che sia diventato apatico, qualcuno di completamente diverso dal Sasuke che conoscevano. Sono ignari di ciò che sta succedendo. Manca a loro, tanto quanto manca a me, credono. Ma loro non sapranno mai la solitudine che sento quanto mi separo da Sasuke. Oh beh. Loro non hanno bisogno di saperlo. Mi si spezzerebbe il cuore, se lo scoprissero, dovrei smettere di vedere Sasuke…_per sempre_.

_**Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives**_Sasuke succhia leggermente il mio lobo. Qualcosa che lui sa che mi porta alla pazzia ogni volta che la sua lingua peccaminosa lo fa. Gemo forte, felice che siamo in una zona della foresta preclusa, così nessuno può sentire i miei gemiti.

Il suo tocco mi sveglia, mi fa vibrare il cuore nel petto. Vorrei berlo, imprimerlo sulla mia pelle. Lui è la mia energia, la mia aria, la mia _vita_.

Morirei senza di lui. Lo so che sarebbe così. Lui è colui che mi mantiene vivo. Qui, in notti come queste, quando ci incontriamo, questo è ciò che mi tiene in vita. Questo è ciò che mi impedisce di arrendermi. La sensazione della sua pelle sulla mia, dell'essere con Sasuke.

_**It's the best way we survive**_Questa è la ragione per cui combatto I ninja che quasi mi uccidono nelle missioni. Questa è la ragione per cui io respiro, la ragione per cui sono vivo. Per Sasuke. Solo per lui.

_**I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_La calda mano di Sasuke si avvolge intorno alla mia erezione, e il suo pollice sparge pigramente le prime gocce pre-orgasmiche. Mi pompa lentamente, e butto il capo all'indietro per il piacere. Gemo più forte come mi porta più vicino a lui e più vicino all'orgasmo, facendo sentire il mio membro come se andasse a fuoco.

Sforzo i miei occhi a restare aperti, così da poter vedere il viso di Sasuke.

Mi sta sorridendo tristemente, osservandomi mentre mi contorco sotto di lui libidinoso.

Arrossisco furiosamente, realizzando quanto vulnerabile debba apparire, gemendo per lui ad ogni suo tocco.

Si piega su di me, e rimuove il mio copri fronte da dove si trova sempre.

Mi acciglio, ma lui sorride di nuovo, tristemente. Chiudo gli occhi ancora una volta, quando aumenta la velocità sulla mia eccitazione, pompando un'ultima volta prima di farmi raggiungere l'apice del piacere, e liquido latteo si sparge sulla sua mano. Grido il suo nome mentre vengo, e sorride, inclinandosi e baciandomi dolcemente la fronte. Alza la mano coperta dal mio seme portandola alla sua bocca e lecca la bianca sostanza. Si lecca le labbra e ghigna.

"Vorrei poterti sentire gemere il mio nome molto più spesso". Sussurra pensoso.

Giaccio ansimando per un istante, la sua mano che scorre su e giù per il mio torso.

"Potresti". Ansimo, ma lui scuote il capo.

Il mio cuore palpitante sprofonda un po'. Avvertendo la mia tristezza, si abbassa di nuovo, e bacia il retro del mio collo. Con la sua mano libera, mi spoglia della giacca nera ed arancione. La tira giù dalle mie spalle, e l'aria fredda della notte mi sfiora il busto, raggelandomi fino all'osso.

Mi aiuta a mettermi leggermente seduto, cosicché possa togliermi la maglia. Sibilo come l'aria incontra i miei capezzoli turgidi.

"Dobe". Sussurra, abbassandosi a baciare il mio petto.

Mi bacia il petto, lasciando un piccolo scia di saliva quando lecca. Raggiunge la vita dei miei pantaloni e ci gioca con le sue dita facendola sbattere contro la mia pelle. Sto diventando di nuovo duro ai movimenti provocanti, e gemo quando l'elastico schiocca contro la mia pelle mandando una piacevole sensazione pungente percorrermi il corpo. Ride di nuovo, poi il suo viso diventa di nuovo serio, le sue iridi d'onice che bruciano nelle mie cerulee. Solleva una mano per carezzarmi la guancia ancora una volta, e volto il capo al suo tocco. Mi coinvolge in una altro bacio passionale, tenero e sincero. Invita la mia lingua dentro la sua bocca, succhiando dolcemente. Gemo sulle sue labbra- un duro compito quando la tua lingua è nella bocca di qualcun altro.

Improvvisamente mi abbassa i pantaloni e i boxer in un sol colpo, facendomi boccheggiare e scostarmi dal bacio per la sorpresa.

Ghigna, buttando i miei pantaloni e i boxer al suolo.

"Scusa," si scusa, voce bassa, e tinta di lussuria. "Ho così bisogno di te ora".

Gemo alle sue parole, una strana sensazione di voglia prende il sopravvento sul mio corpo.

Lancio un'occhiata al suo torso tonico, e qualche parte della mia mente realizza che lui è ancora totalmente vestito.

Mi alzo, e slaccio la cintura viola che sta tenendo la sua maglia e i suoi pantaloni su. Ghigno alla sua sorpresa, che dimentica velocemente, e passando a levarsi i fastidiosi vestiti. Ora è solo con il suo intimo. Mi lecco le labbra seduttivamente, e piazzo le sue mani sulle spalle.

Con un colpo di reni, mi rotolo su si lui, cosicché ora sono sopra di lui. Preoccupazione sta lampeggiando nei suoi occhi. Mi acciglio, inclinandomi in avanti su di lui.

"Che c'è?" domando, giocando con l'elastico dei suoi boxer.

"Non c'è storia che io rischi tutto per fare l'Uke!" protesta, e io rido.

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**_"Non preoccuparti,_ dobe. _Non farò ancora il Seme. _Rilassati_". Mormoro qualcosa e abbasso i suoi boxer giù alle sue cosce.

La preoccupazione sparisce dai suoi lineamenti, rimpiazzato istantaneamente dal piacere quando faccio scorrere un dito lungo la sua lunghezza provocante.

Bacio la punta della sua asta dolcemente, prima di prenderlo in bocca. Geme forte all'improvviso cambio di temperatura che ha sperimentato. Passo la mia lingua su e giù per la sua erezione, succhiando gentilmente. Le sue mani, ora libere dai suoi guanti neri, stanno scorrendo fra i miei capelli, le dita che tirano rudemente le ciocche bionde.

"Ugn…di più, Naruto!" prega, le corde vocali che iniziano ad abbandonarlo per il piacere.

Rido piano, senza togliere la mia bocca da lui. Conoscevo le vibrazioni che lo avrebbero portato alla pazzia, e avevo ragione. Inclina la testa di lato, gemendo ad alta voce.

Posso dirlo che è vicinissimo all'orgasmo, il suo volto è arrossato, I suoi occhi chiusi stretti mentre il suo corpo reagisce alle attenzioni che la mia bocca gli sta dando alla maggior parte del suo corpo.

"Na…Naruto…" geme con voce soffocata.

Vedo i suoi muscoli stringersi, e faccio ciò che ogni buon amante farebbe.

Mi scosto. Il suo capo che si alza di scatto guardandomi, lo Sharingan che brucia nei suoi occhi.

La furia deforma i suoi eleganti lineamenti, e per un momento, mi chiedo se non ho esagerato, stuzzicandolo fino allo stremo.

"Che _cavolo_ succede, Dobe?" chiede, una mano diafana stringe la mia spalla.

Mi lecco il labbro sensualmente, abbassandomi a baciare il suo membro-quasi-viola.

"Cosa c'è, _teme_? Pensavi che fosse solo per _divertimento_?" lo sbeffeggio, facendolo sembrare quasi un insulto. "Non ti lascierò prendermi di nuovo a secco, Sasuke. E' difficile spiegare il mio andare dietro Jiraiya. Tuttavia.." mi abbasso su di lui cosicché le sue mie labbra siano al livello del suo collo. Do sensualmente una leccata alla sua pelle esposta. "Voglio che tu venga dentro di me, non nella mia bocca".

L'intero corpo di Sasuke trema alla mia frase sussurrata, e muove involontariamente i fianchi.

Ghigno, divertendomi ad essere il Seme per una volta.

"Mio, mio, Sasuke. Sei così sporco, non credi? Davvero". Lo stuzzico, passando una mano sul suo petto.  
_**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.**_"Dobe!" Ruggisce Sasuke.

In un istante, si riporta sopra di me, la mia schiena nuda sbatte contro la fredda pietra.

Sibilo al brusco movimento, ed è il suo turno di ghignare.

Sfrega i suoi fianchi contro i miei, e la mia vista diventa bianca. Reclino il capo dal piacere alla deliziosa frizione delle nostre erezioni che strusciano insieme. Mi duole un poco la testa al contatto con la roccia, ma il dolore è presto dimenticato quando sento le sottili dita di Sasuke cerchiare la mia entrata.

"Ricordati di rilassarti". Sussurra, facendo scivolare due dita dentro di me.

Grido per il dolore, ma mi mordo il labbro per soffocare ulteriori gemiti.

"Shh…" Mi tranquillizza il mio amante, piegandosi a bacarmi il collo con dolcezza.

Le sue dita penetrano più a fondo, dividendosi per allargare il mio stretto orifizio preparandolo a qualcosa di molto più grande.

Mi sforzo di rilassarmi, sapendo che tendersi rende la preparazione una perdita di tempo ed inutile.

Affonda ancora più in profondità dentro di me, e grugnisco libidinoso quando un dito sfiora il punto magico dentro di me, mandandomi un brivido per tutto il corpo.

I miei occhi sono chiusi per l'immensa sensazione, ma so che sta ghignando. Colpisce la mia prostata strappando un altro gemito di approvazione dalle mie labbra. Il mio respiro e affannato, e il mio sesso è così eretto che penso che presto morirò, se non entra in me velocemente.

"Sas-uke". Gemo. Nel retro della mia mente, realizzo che ha davvero la parola _uke _nel suo nome. Che ironia, nonostante ciò, _SONO _sempre _IO _l'Uke. Avrei messo su il broncio, se non fosse per il fatto che Sasuke aveva tolto le dita da me, e che mi era sopra, posizionato con il suo membro alla mia entrata ormai preparata.

"Pronto?" ansima Sasuke, una domanda inutile se lo era.

Il mio cervello annebbiato dalla libidine riesce a mandare segnali al mio collo perché si muova in un cenno d'assenso come risposta.

Il mio respiro era così pesante, e la mia bocca così secca, sapevo che non c'era modo che io fossi in grado di formulare parole.

Sollevo le mie braccia e le avvolgo intorno al suo collo. Le mie dita giocano con quelle ciocche corvine, per distrarmi dal dolore che sapevo mi avrebbe lacerato a breve.

Si spinge dentro di me con un unico movimento. Grido di dolore, e stringo i denti. Sasuke sta baciando il mio collo e la mia mascella per cercare di tenere occupata la mia mente dal dolore pungente. Funziona leggermente. Volt oil capo per incontrare le sue labbra, e lui mi bacia appassionatamente.

Mentre le sue labbra sono occupate con le sue, si spinge ancora entrando completamente in me. Inclino la testa di lato, stille di sudore imperlano la mia fronte, il viso brucia da quanto sono rosso. Sasuke sta ansimando davvero pesantemente. Non abbiamo fatto sesso da un mese, quindi sapevo che la mia entrata doveva essere veramente stretta e sconfortevole. Questo è il motivo per ho bisogno di tempo per abituarmi al dolore lancinante.

"Lo so…quanto…stai…soffrendo," dice respirando velocemente, lotta per parlare, si sforza di proseguire. "Ma sei…così dannatamente…_eccitante_…così". Geme.

Questa unica semplice frase sensuale mi basta per rendere la pena bruciante al mio sedere a un dolore attutito.  
Gemo voglioso, e sollevo il bacino, per fargli segno di muoversi. Si tira quasi del tutto fuori.

In un attimo, si abbassa e porta la sua bocca al mio orecchio, il suo caldo respiro mi eccita ancora di più.

"_**Il mio piccolo sporco segreto**_" . Sussurra, affondando nuovamente in me.

Grido di piacere mentre continua a penetrarmi. Perle di sudore ricoprono i nostri corpi, scaldandoci nella aria fredda della notte.

La notte è calma e silenziosa, ma tutto quello che posso sentire è il battere del mio cuore e quello di Sasuke nelle orecchie e i miei stessi gemiti mentre penetra in me.

Improvvisamente, il mio intero essere sembra andare a fuoco, i miei sensi sono più acuti e mi sento così vivo.

Ha trovato quel punto dentro di me che mi fa sembrare tutto così surreale. Il mio corpo grida per avere di più, ma tutto ciò che la mia gola riesce ad emettere è un basso mugolio.

"P-Più forte!" urlò, le unghie che affondano nelle spalle di Sasuke. Sento le mie unghie affondare nella sua pelle, e il sangue fuoriuscire, ma Sasuke sembra non sentire niente.

Sbatte più forte in me. Io lentamente sollevo le gambe avvolgendole alla sua vita, dandogli più spazio per penetrarmi.

Butto la testa indietro per il piacere, grugnendo a voce alta. Amo tutto questo. Nessuno può farmi sentire così vivo come fa Sasuke. Io amo lui, e lui ama me. Perfetto.

Dal nulla, mi appare nella mente il viso delicato di Sakura. I suoi capelli rosa le coprono il volto mentre piange di fronte a me, pregandomi di portarle indietro Sasuke. Posso praticamente sentire il suo cuore spezzarsi, frantumandosi in piccoli frammenti sanguinanti. Sussulto a questo pensiero, questa immagine. So che il suo cuore è ancora spezzato. Penso che se scoprisse di me e Sasuke-kun…non sopravviverebbe alla rivelazione.  
_**  
**__**Who has to know  
The way she feels inside**_Sento quasi un dolore fisico nel petto al pensiero di quantodeve essere ferita.

Giace nel letto a Konoha, sognando il giorno in cui il suo "amore" tornerà da lei, mentre io sono qui disteso sotto di lui mentre mi penetra senza pietà, dandomi piacere senza fine.

Sasuke grugnisce forte, spingendosi il più affondo che può nel mio corpo. Grido di libidine.

alza una mano dal mio fianco, e la porta fra i nostri corpi, afferrando saldamente il mio membro. Reclino il capo di lato, l'immagine di Sakura brucia nella mia vista, mentre Sasuke mi pompa dolcemente a tempo con le sue penetrazioni.

Perché non vuole andare via questa immagine? Sento i miei occhi lacrimare leggermente, per il senso di colpa che piange in me.  
_**  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping dogs won't lie**_Tornerà a Konoha un giorno. So che lo farà.

Sforzo la mia testa a sollevarsi, così da poterlo vedere.

Il suo viso è arrossato, la sua bocca leggermente dischiusa, sta mormorando piano il mio nome, il respiro lascia i suoi polmoni in brevi e rapidi ansimi. I suoi occhi chiusi stretti, la sua mano che lavora su di me portandomi all'apice, grazie alle sue sottili dite peccatrici.

Le sue iridi si aprono, per incatenarsi alle mie.

Tornerà con me. Un giorno.

Ma una fastidiosa sensazione nel mio stomaco, combinata alla sensazione del vicino orgasmo, mi sta dicendo qualcos'altro.

_**And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**_Sasuke esce completamente da me, prima di spingersi in me un'ultima volta.

Grido il suo nome, le sensazioni che mi sta dando sono davvero troppe.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_La mia vista brucia di caldo bianco, e le mie pareti si stringono intorno alla sua erezione, facendogli urlare il mio nome un'ultima volta.

Le sue magiche mani si stringono intorno a me ancora una volta, e raggiungo l'orgasmo più puro, il frutto del mio piacere bagna la sua mano. Si spinge ancora una volta, solo una forte spinta dentro di me, ed esplode dentro il mio corpo, riversando il suo seme nel più profondo di me.

Urliamo simultaneamente l'uno il nome dell'altro, ed esce da me, ansimando così pesantemente che quasi mi preoccupo della sua salute.

Il mio sedere è intorpidito da tutte le continue attenzioni ricevute, e Sasuke collassa al mio fianco.

La mia mente si sta ancora riprendendo dall'orgasmo, il mio corpo trema.

Questa è la ragione per cui rischiamo tutto.  
_**  
**__**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_Questo è il perché veniamo qui per incontrarci. Sì, ci amiamo. Kami, lo amo così tanto.

Ma questo è il modo in cui ce lo dimostriamo.

Rischiando ogni cosa. Isolandoci, per essere intimi l'uno con l'altro.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_Mi sforzo divincere il dolore e portare il mio corpo a girarsi cosicché possa essere faccia a faccia con il mio amore. Le sue forti braccia si avvolgono attorno a me. Mi bacia piano la fronte, e sorrido leggermente, nascondendo la mia testa nel suo caldo e muscoloso petto.

_**"Manterrò il tuo piccolo sporco segreto". **_Sussurra, content, una punta di umorismo che gli tinge la voce.

La mia gola è infiammata a causa delle grida e dei gemiti, ma riesco a mormorare:

"Mi fai sembrare una piccola puttana". Obbietto, sorridendo.

Ride asciutto.

"Forse sei la mia piccola puttana. Se qualcuno lo scoprisse, saremmo in guai seri". Sussurra, solleticando il mio orecchio.

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_Mi accoccolo più vicino a lui.

"Riuscivia farlo suonare così sexy, e misteriosoprima. Ora suoni solo volgare". Rdo, cingendo le mie braccia attorno a lui.

Sospira contento, felice di questo piccolo scherzo-dopo-sesso.

Si inclina lentamente e prende la mia giacca, e una piccolo coperta che porta con se ogni volta che ci incontriamo qui.

Prudentemente, Sasuke copre i nostri corpi bollenti, che sono lentamente si stanno raffreddando all'aria notturna.

Mi accoccolo accanto a lui sotto la soffice stoffa.

Posa piano il suo mento sul mio capo, e mi avviluppa un'altra volta con le sue braccia.

"_**Il mio piccolo sporco segreto**_" mormora assonnato.

E' solo questione di secondi prima che cada addormentato, ansima un'ultima volta. Sorrido s me stesso.

"_**Piccolo sporco segreto**_". Pondero. "Piccolo sporco segreto…Hn."

Rido leggermente al nuovo nome per i nostri appuntamenti e affari passionale.

Nascondo il mio viso nel suo petto, e sento il bisogno di dormire chiamarmi.

Realizzo, sulla soglia del sonno, perché faccio questo.

Amo la segretezza, l'adrenalina. L'amore che Sasuke mi dimostra, le sensazioni che mi da.

Ciò che Sakura non sa non può ferirla.

Noi non stiamo ferendo nessuno.

Non mi sono mai sentito così felice.

Questa intensa sensazione di vicinanza che il sesso mi ha dato, l'unica che mi accende, lentamente svanisce mentre i miei occhi si chiudono.

_**"Chi deve saperlo?" **_sussurro.

_**"Chi deve saperlo..."**_E mi arrendo alla stanchezza che mi trascina in un sonno pacifico, a cui appartengo. Come un piccolo sporco segreto, nelle braccia proibite del mio amante.

Fine.


End file.
